1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a packaging concept, in general, and a packaging concept which is directly related to an aseptic packaging arrangement, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In performing many medical analyses or diagnoses, it is necessary or desirable to have a urine specimen from the patient. There are several methods of obtaining urine specimens. One such method is through the use of the "mid-stream" collection procedure. In the mid-stream method of obtaining the specimen, the patient monitors and completes the specimen taking essentially unattended by a physician or other medical professional. However, if adequate care and control are not maintained, the specimen can become contaminated, usually through the carelessness, neglect or ignorance of the patient. That is, the patient will frequently handle the specimen container in a manner such as by contacting the specimen container with the patient's hands or the like which causes the container to be contaminated. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a kit or suitable arrangement for presenting the specimen container as well as utilization instructions in a sequential manner which is substantially controlled so that the patient cannot inadvertently handle the container. Therefore, by providing a package which controls the access to the various parts of the kit and the specimen container so that a sequential utilization is established, a more controlled method of obtaining an uncontaminated specimen is provided.
There are known in the art, several types of packages which are directly related to aseptic or sanitary packaging conditions. Some of these sanitary packaging arrangements are directed as mid-stream collection of urine wherein aseptic urine specimens are obtained. The known mid-stream collection devices or kits currently on the market comprise a container with either a funnel or a handle associated therewith. Of the known kits on the market, all incorporate one or more shortcomings or weaknesses. For example, in the known catch kits which use rigid funnels, the container is packaged in a closed, sealed box or carton which does not permit the patient or the medical professional to view the apparatus for preliminary instructions. In addition, the cap for ultimately closing the container (as well as the funnel) can be fairly easily contaminated by the patient.
Another kit in this general market also uses a package which is at least partially transparent. However, the package is frequently difficult to open which tends to cause the patient to contaminate the container. In addition, the package is arranged in such a manner that the aseptic lid is easily contaminated by the patient.
Cross reference is made to co-pending application, Ser. No. 938,832, Sanitary Kit Package, by P. R. Halasz, filed on Sept. 1, 1978 and assigned to the common assignee.